The present disclosure relates to a motor driven appliance with a motor.
Various motor driven appliances (such as, for example, electric power tools and electric working machines) are known that comprise a switching element provided on a current path from a power source to a motor, and that are configured so that, when a user turns on an operation switch, the switching element is turned on to drive the motor. An example of a motor driven appliance configured as such has a protection function to forcibly turn off the switching element even if the operation switch is turned on when an abnormality occurs during driving of the motor, thereby to stop the conduction.
A device for electric power tool disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-135849 is configured such that, when an operation switch is turned on, a control unit turns on a switching element to conduct a current path from a battery to a motor, thereby to drive a motor. The device has an overload protection function to protect the battery against overload. The overload protection function is a function in which the control unit turns off the switching element when the battery is overloaded during driving of the motor, thereby to cut off the current path from the battery to the motor.